Certain memory cells that contain a plurality of protective coatings, such as two protective coatings of a buffer layer and a hard coat layer thereover, are known. For example, there have been disclosed specific memory cells that include two coatings of a buffer layer, or a soft layer, and a protective hard coat layer.
Memory cells can be generated by flexible electronics, that is there are known processes for assembling electronic circuits by making, or otherwise providing electronic devices with flexible plastic substrates, such as polyimides, or certain transparent conductive polyester films, where the circuits can be screen printed on such substrates, or certain other substrates. Flexible electronic assemblies thus may be manufactured with many of the same components used for the preparation of rigid printed circuit boards, where being flexible allows these assemblies to conform to a desired shape, or to flex during their use. Also, flexible electronics can refer to various etching techniques for forming known thin silicon substrates. Flexible printed circuits (FPC), also known as flex circuits, can be prepared by photolithographic technology by, for example, laminating very thin copper strips in between two layers of a polyester polyethylene terephthalate (PET), about 0.05 millimeter thick, and where there is present a base material or substrate of, for example, a polyester, a polyimide, a polyethylene naphthalate, or a polyetherimide, and where a metal foil like copper is used as the conductive element from which the circuit paths are normally etched.
A number of disadvantages are associated with electronic devices, such as for example, they can be costly to fabricate, the layers that are present, such as the buffer layer and the protective layer, tend to separate from each other and from the other layers like electrodes thereby rendering the devices inoperable for their intended purposes causing, for example, some of the layers that contain exposed materials, or protrusions on their surfaces to adversely affect the characteristics of the layers involved and disrupt the functions of these layers. Additionally, electronic devices that include memory cells with two, or more protective layers involve complex design parameters. Moreover, memory devices and memory cells can possess undesirable surface roughness primarily because of the migration of chemical substances like oligomers to their surfaces, which in turn degrades the optical and electrical performance of the devices. Many of the known memory devices are prepared by a stepwise sequence that decreases yields, increases cost, and results in unacceptable surface roughness.
There is a need for memory cells, memory devices, and compositions thereof that minimize, or substantially eliminate the disadvantages illustrated herein.
A need also exists for memory devices with a single protective layer, and which devices can be generated with design simplicity.
Also, there is a need for devices that contain layers that are free, or substantially free of separation.
Further, there is a need for memory cells with a single protective layer, and where the thickness of each of the layers present remains constant for extended time periods.
A need exists for a protective coating that prevents, or minimizes a deterioration in the properties and loss of function of the memory cell layers present.
There is also a need for memory cells and devices thereof where a single protective coating is present, and where the coating is engineered to possess low shrinkage characteristics and excellent coating properties, and where the coating minimizes the impacts like changing the properties and adversely affecting a device that contains electrodes and other layers.
Additionally, there is a need for economically generated memory cells and devices that include a single protective layer.
Yet another need resides in providing devices and compositions thereof that possess acceptable surface roughness, and where the surface possesses smooth characteristics.
There is also a need for memory cells with a protective layer that has excellent chemical stability.
Moreover, needed are memory devices that are thermally stable, and where the electrodes present, such as silver electrodes, retain their conductivity.
Further, there is desired the preparation of devices generated by economical roll to roll processes, and where with these cells there are minimal short circuits.
These and other needs and advantages are achievable in embodiments with the processes and compositions disclosed herein.